Just another day
by Ryokou
Summary: Drabbles themed around/based on songs, prompts, and daily life. Mostly 8059, but occasionally other characters/shippings. Rating may change with time.
1. Languages

**A/N: I don't really have any experience writing drabbles, I've just been having a lot of ideas lately, that might make good short stories. Anyways, there will certainly be more to come, but here is the first one, written with the prompt 'languages'. If you have any suggestions for future drabble topics, just put them in a review! ^_^**

**Read and enjoy! (also, review please, but whatever. =)**

* * *

I really like it when you speak Italian, you know.

When you snap back to it, just for a second. You usually do it when you're mad, but sometimes, I think you do it just for fun. Like if you don't want me to know what you're saying. Because you _know_ I'm not very good with other languages, and you know I never quite understood when Reborn tried to teach us all Italian. He said knowing it would be crucial to our future status in the mafia. Naturally, we all tried our hardest, but you were the only one who got it, but you knew it before. It all must've been very boring for you, actually.

One of the things you don't know is how sexy your voice is when you're speaking Italian. I swear, it gets even more alluring.

Haha, I suppose you'd think it was weird that I said you had an alluring voice, huh. But you do! Especially when you're speaking that language. It's just the way your tounge wraps around all the syllables and sounds we don't use in Japanese. It's like you're used to it.

Actually, I suppose you are used to it, since it was the first language you learned and all...

Anyways, it's irresistable, the way you talk. I'm not the only one who noticed either. I notice how Haru looks at you when you're speaking. It makes me really jealous, and I always hope you don't notice her, but I'm making my point. Everyone notices your voice when you speak Italian.

I think you should speak it more, and maybe you should be the one teaching us instead of Reborn. I'd probably follow a bit better. You basically only do it when you're really angry.

Another thing you don't know is that a couple of times, I remembered what you said, and I went home to look it up online. Like yesterday, when we had a big argument. I was in the hospital again, because one of my fights didn't go well. I had three broken ribs, and a really minor concussion. Everyone came to visit me, which was really nice. I wasn't suprised when you came in last, a couple of hours after everyone else. That's just how you are. What I didn't expect was how you reacted. You came right in and told me how stupid I was. How utterly, completely stupid I must be to allow the tenth to worry about me like that. Even Kyoko and the others were worried, you said.

It was weird. I'd seen you angry at me before, you were everyday. But this time, it was different. It seemed like I had...hurt you individually somehow. Just from your voice tone, and the way you avoided looking at me, I could tell.

Gokudera, you can call me an idiot all you want, but I can read you pretty well.

You were still yelling at me, and at this point, I'm not really sure what I did. I got hurt, and I got put in the hospital. It happens to one of us at least twice a month. I wasn't even close to the worst injury we've had this month either. That was Chrome, and I didn't see you freaking out at her.

So I did something that, looking back, was a bad thing to ask.

"Why do you care anyways, Gokudera?"

Then you looked up at me. The look on your face reminded me of a little kid, who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It would've made me laugh, if I wasn't already so confused.

Naturally, your response to that question was in Italian.

"Sono venuto que perche ti voglio bene, idiota!"

I may not speak Italian, but I know the word Idiot was snuck in there. So I just looked up at you, as confused as I could possibly be. You of course, noticed that look and abruptly turned around to leave. I didn't even have a chance to apologize.

"Forse si capirto un giorno."

I went to the library in the base this morning, and went straight to one of the dictionaries on the language shelf. So I looked up what you said.

"I came here because I love you idiot."

"Maybe you'll figure that out someday."

Gokudera, I love you too. And next time I see you, I'll make sure to tell you that.


	2. Secret Valentine

**A/N: So, this is my first-ever time writing a songfic. *sweatdrop* I've read some pretty bad songfics, which initially led me to dislike them, but I've been listening to some songs that fit so perfectly with 8059, I just had to write them. I think that there might be too much lyrics, and not enough writing...Please review, criticism is very welcome, especially as this type of story is new to me. **

**Thank you! :)  
~Miria**

* * *

_'Secret Valentine'  
by: We the Kings_

_Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive  
Tonight  
Secret valentine_

The battle would start tomorrow. They'd either win, or lose. There was no middle option. If they win, they live, and will get back to their lives. If they lose, they lose more than just the fight.

So who could blame the Vongola family for being a bit scared and confused. All they could do is relax and hope for the best. There's no more training they can complete in the night they have left. They try to make everything normal, to have a nice dinner and keep everything the way they used to.

As usual, at the end of the night, everybody leaves for bed.

But tonight, they're not all in their own rooms.

Lay down, be still  
Don't worry talk they will  
I'll be loving you until  
Morning's first light  
Breaks tomorrow  
I'll take care of you tonight

"W-we can't do this now, Yamamoto" Gokudera breathed, his voice losing all conviction as the rain guardian continued to kiss him, exploring his body with his tanned hands.

"Hayato...I just wanted to show you, before tomorrow." replied the baseball player, pulling the Italian even closer into his body and moaning slightly as Gokudera began to kiss him back.

"Show me...?"

Yamamoto momentarily pulled away from the kiss, still deepening, to look the bomber in the eye.

"That I love you, Gokudera."

_We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

_When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love, secret love_

Yamamoto woke up as the sun streamed through the wooden blinds onto his bed. He looked down at the smaller boy in his arms, the sunlight casting a golden glow on Gokudera's hair. For once, the storm guardian looked peaceful, sleeping with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

For what might be the last time, the swordsman smiled gently.

"I'll always love you." he whispered, kissing the back of Hayato's head as he raised himself from the bed, careful not to disturb the spitfire bomber. 

We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
(We'll write a song)  
That turn's out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
Nothing at all


	3. 2 am

**A/N: I wrote this one in science, because our teacher isn't introducing any concepts that are at all new to me, so it's kinda boring. *sigh* c'est la vie.  
Anyhow, so many people are writing drabbles right now, I'm not doing anything at all unique... I hope that's not a problem or anything. =) Please let me know what you think, I just feel like I did something wrong with this fic, although I can't quite put a finger on it. xD  
Thank you, as always!  
~Miria**

**(p.s. it was written for the LJ drabble prompt '2 am' .com/64damn_prompts/profile)**

* * *

It's 2 am.

You know, nobody should be awake at this time. Everyone in the world should be sleeping, dreaming about faeries or rainbows and shit like that.

Well, everyone in our time zone should be asleep, but you're an idiot, so I doubt you understand time zones.

But I'm not asleep. You wanna know _why?_

Here's a hint: You.

It's partly because my apartment is fucking freezing. But it's also your fault.

While I should be lying here, counting sheep or whatever, I'm just thinking about how good it feels when your arm is around me. Of course, I'd never in my entire fucking life let anyone else know I like it.

You know it's your fault for making me seem like a hormonal teenage girl. Everything seems to be your fault lately.

Anyways, it's 2 am, and I'm cold. Naturally, I decide to go out and stand on my roof. You could probably call this a lapse in judgement, as it couldn't be more then 29 degrees out.

I hate to admit it, but I realize I'm lonely.

I know, it's really stupid. You'd think I was used to being alone by now. And I am, just...there's something about tonight. So don't think I'm soft or anything, I'm not. It's just that right now, I'd do anything to be laying next to you in bed..

What the fuck have you done to me, Takeshi Yamamoto?

I don't know how or when it happened, but I think I fell in love with you.

One minute, I'm yelling at you, telling you to get the fuck away from Jyuudaime, and avoiding you as much as I possibly can.

The next day, I'm shaking and sweating on your bed, moaning out your name as you-you…ugh. I don't even want to think about it. It's…gross, that's what it is. We're both guys. That's just fucking wrong. The worst part is, I KNOW I shouldn't like it as much as I do. And in no circumstances should I keep fucking letting you do it. The hard part is that you know exactly what I like, and you're not afraid to do it. I can't decide wether to hate that about you, or love it. Fuck.

But then, the day after that, I'll be back to hating you with all my goddamn heart. The same day I'm busy hating you, I'll go to your house after school, because you need help with science, and how can I turn you down? Jyuudaime can't have a stupid rain guardian, can he? We end up doing schoolwork for a while, and then it gets late, and you decide you want to watch a fucking movie. You should still be working on your goddamn periodic table and shit, but no. You want to watch a movie, and for some reason, I'm STUPID enough to stay with you.

It's some dumb action movie, and by the time that's over, I'm kinda tired, and so are you, but we just put in another movie. This time, it's a fucking chick flick, with some stupid romantic subplot or whatever.

So I fall asleep on your fucking shoulder, and I wake up in your bed somehow. I don't know how this fucking happened, and it bothers me to think you carried me, so I'm not going to contemplate this anymore.

In school, you're the one I keep an eye on. You're the one who can make me smile, just a little bit, and only when nobody else is looking.

The truth is that I need you, and I want you more than anything. I hope you understand that this is the fucking scariest feeling I have ever encountered. I've grown up on my own, taking care of myself forever. Now I'm fucking dependant on somebody else, and that person is you.

I don't even know what I want right now.

I'll let you know when I figure it out.


	4. Symphony

**A/N: Again, I'm feeling like I've been writing Gokudera...wrong lateley. I'm pretty damn sure he's at least a BIT OOC here. =p  
This drabble was written for Arashi no Bakumaru, as an end-of-exams present with the prompt 'Symphony.'  
I Hope you enjoy it, at least a bit. I might elaborate on the idea later. Read and Review please. =)**

**~Miria**

* * *

To look at Gokudera Hayato was not to see a classical music lover.

You'd have to look past his harsh personality, and the way he liked to dress, which certainly did not make you think: 'This person loves fine arts'.

So yes, Yamamoto as suprised as anyone would be when he found out that Gokudera had been going to see a symphony play on the weekends, ever since he had moved to Japan.

* * *

"Maa, Gokudera, what are you doing this weekend?" Yamamoto asked, pulling a chair up to the table where the silver-haired boy sat.

"Shut up, baseball idiot. You're in a library." the Italian replied, fidgeting slightly with the cuffs of his button-up shirt, and not looking up from his paper.

"Come on, Gokudera. Do you want to hang out with me and Tsuna this weekend?" the rain guardian prodded, still smiling.

"Tsuna and I." Gokudera corrected, finally looking up, slightly exasperated.

Yamamoto nodded, smiling. "Yeah, do you want to hang out?"

"I'm BUSY." Gokudera stressed. "Why would I hang out with an idiot like you anyways?"

Yamamoto laughed, earning a glare from the librarian, to which he responded with a smile.

"What are you doing then?" he asked, picking up Gokudera's work and studying it curiously,then putting it down as he realized there was no way he could understand it.

"I'm going to a fucking concert, now leave me alone." the storm guardian stated, standing up from the table and moving to leave.

"Ahah! Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Could I come?"

Gokudera knew the baseball player wouldn't enjoy this in the least. He was going to see the Brandenburg concertos, and the program would certainly run longer than an hour. The idiot couldn't sit still for an hour if his life depended on it, much less sit through a classical music program.

In other words, this could be fun.

Gokudera turned around, a slight smirk on his face.

"Ok, meet me at the performing arts center tomorrow, at seven. If you're going to be late, don't bother coming."

He picked up his various notebooks and research papers and walked out of the library, without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

Of course Yamamoto was suprised when he found out it was an orchestra concert. Perhaps he had never thought about it, but he expected Gokudera to like more loud, 'fuck the world' music, not intricate melodies and complex harmonies.

He was even more suprised when, without a glance at their tickets, Gokudera knew where do sit. And when Yamamoto checked the tickets later, he discovered that they WERE in the right seats

It was slightly suprising for the Vongola rain guardian to discover that he liked the music as well. He was never the guy who knew much anything about music, as baseball was his area of expertise.

He found himself not only enjoying the music, but Gokudera's reactions. He sat with his eyes closed, focusing. He smiled, and tapped his fingers to the faster sections, and simply concentrated on the slower bits. A couple of times, he caught Yamamoto watching, and instead of threatening to blow his head off, he merely smiled slightly. Smiled. Gokudera. It just goes to show what music can do to a person.

And if it meant he got to see Gokudera happy, Yamamoto loved it.


	5. Beauty

**A/N: Ahhh...the sweet results of boredom. This was an actual prompt in my english class. ^_^ Naturally, 8059 was my first thought. *such a fangirl* But anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy! I'm not sure how good my Yamamoto POV is, so please tell me how to improve.  
~Miria**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi had never been good at writing essays.

The only one he'd ever gotten above a C on was the first one he ever did, and that hardly counted. It was in fourth grade, and you could write about whatever you wanted. Naturally, ten-year old Takeshi wrote about baseball. Go figure. And he got an A.  
But after that first essay, things went downhill.

So, needless to say,he wsn't thrilled when his fourth-period english teacher gave the class an assignment, due the next day. The prompt?

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. In 500 words or more, describe something that you find beautiful, and explain why."

The Vongola had just gotten back from a week-and-a-half holiday spanning their winter break, and because of this, Yamamoto had a very clear idea of beauty. What did Yamamoto think was beautiful? If you asked him, he'd falter, then announce that he found sunsets to be very pretty. However, the first thing that came to his mind was Gokudera Hayato. And why was this? Well, honestly, there wasn't much about the Italian bomber that Yamamoto didn't find attractive.

They were given the rest of the class period to brainstorm, so the rain guardian immediately began scribbling his ideas on a scratch piece of paper.

* * *

_Starting with your hair. Gokudera-kun, you have very pretty hair. It's polished silver, and it's really, really soft. You used to NEVER let me touch it, but now, all you do is smile a bit when I do. It's only a little bit, and only when nobody is looking, but it's still there._

_Your eyes are also astonishingly pretty. I really don't know how anyone can look at you without melting. It's amazing, because the way you feel at any given moment is always reflected in your eyes. Laughter, sorrow, lust,  
hope, despair, happiness. I can see through you, Gokudera, because despite the various facades you put up,  
your eyes show how you feel. That's not even to mention the colour. Haha, I bet you know what colour your own eyes are,  
but I thought maybe they looked different from my point of view. They're pure forest green. They're all these different shades though, and there are little flecks of silver in them too. They're very pretty. Like emeralds, but prettier. I told you that once, and you said it was really sappy and stupid. But you blushed a little anyways, and then kissed me, so I think it's ok._

_Speaking of your lips...they look really soft also. I mean, they ARE soft. And pink. They're very pink, like cherry blossoms. It contrasts your skin a lot. And your skin contrasts mine so much, but it looks so perfect when you're next to me. I don't mind.  
i like how you never tan..you just don't, even if you're in the sun. But if it's summer, you do get freckles. You hate the freckles, you think they look stupid. But really, they're very cute. So many things about you are, whether you admit it or not._

_And you don't. You seem to think it's a bad thing to be cute. Which it's not._

_Your body is perfect. I'm not being perverted, I'm just making an observation. You're lithe, and muscular, but not like Ryohei. Your muscles are less defined. A lot more feminine actually. I know, I know. I shouldn't say that. But it's not a bad thing! I think you're beautiful. Your body fits perfectly with mine, like it was made to be that way. I think it was. There's nothing more attractive then seeing you sprawled out on my bed, blushing. I mean, for reasons besides the fact that you're naked on my bed.  
you're really pretty. And I get to see all of you...and..._

_I'll shut up. You know what I mean._

_Your smile. I love it. And not that little smirk you always give me when I'm being stupid, either...although that one is dead sexy.  
I mean your real smile. You actually have two. There's the one you give Tsuna, and the one you give me. You don't really smile at me until we're alone. My favourite is the one when we wake up together, and you're not entirely awake. It's just that little sleepy smile you give me, when your eyes are still sleepy._

_It's times like that when I get to see how you really can be. You may be the storm guardian. You're loud, and protective, and rough. At the same time, you're thoughtful, sweet, and caring. You're all these things and more, and you're easily the most beautiful person I have ever met, or ever will meet. In the morning, the sun shines on you while you lay in the bed, and you're still half-asleep. You might make a joke, a saracstic comment, or stick your tounge out (which is way to cute.) But regardless, I know how happy you are then._

_I love you._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yamamoto looked up from his paper, slightly dazed, and unaffected by the sounds of the classroom around him. He looked down at his messy handwriting and smiled slightly.

Re-reading the notes he took, he realized he'd have to turn this paper in.

....For Gokudera's sake, he should probably write about sunsets.

_But maybe I'll sneak this into his pocket sometime soon..._ The baseball player thought, pocketing the note and smiling, starting a new paper. However, sunsets just didn't provide the same inspiration, and in the end, Yamamoto squeaked by with a D on the paper anyways. Reborn wasn't pleased with this, and instructed Gokudera to go help Yamamoto with his homework the next day.

Needless to say, no homework was completed.


End file.
